


Even Better

by knitekat



Series: The Best Thing [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Insecurity, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor thinks James is going to dump him over the latest anomaly mishap. James shows Connor just how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Connor sighed as he looked around the flat to check that everything was in order. He had carefully washed up and equally carefully dried and put away all the dishes, cutlery and cups, breathing a sigh of relief when he had finished without any breakages. He had shut Sid and Nancy in his old room along with a plentiful supply of food, water and toys, and just hoped they would behave tonight. He would have started dinner, nothing fancy of course, except he had no idea when James would be in.

Connor closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves, but he couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled him. James had received a summons to the Home Office just as they had been leaving for the night. The minister had demanded James' presence immediately to explain the disaster the latest anomaly had brought. 

He knew James would be tense after yet another infuriating meeting with the minister and Connor was determined to get James to relax, it was the least he could do for his boyfriend. Connor sighed. He so loved those two words, my boyfriend, they filled him with warmth and the knowledge that he was loved. But now, Connor wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to say those words. Today's disaster was his fault... even though he wasn't sure what he'd done, but it was always his fault, somehow. He really didn't want to lose James. Not now. Not ever. Which was why he needed to try and make it up to James for today's disaster. He could at least look back on their relationship and honestly say he had tried his best to save what they'd had. 

A soft smile crept across Connor's face as he remembered one of the best times in his life, the first time James had gone down on him. No one had ever blown him before. It gave Connor warm fuzzy feelings inside whenever he recalled that moment... although every time James' talented mouth had taken Connor to bliss had been equally brilliant. James had a mouth to die for and his wickedly sharp tongue wasn't only skilled with words. Connor groaned softly as his cock twitched and began to fill as the memory played out. Of James on his knees with his mouth stretched wide around Connor's cock. 

Connor was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumped out of his skin and let out a yelp when arms wrapped around him and knuckles pressed against his erection, rubbing lightly. “Interesting thoughts, Connor?”

James' voice startled Connor and he panicked, he hadn't had time to think up his explanation yet. “J... James?” Before James could say anything, before he could tell Connor it was all over, Connor began to babble. “I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it to happen... ommph.” His words were cut off as James spun him around and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. Connor groaned into James' mouth as he felt James' tongue plunder him and James' thigh rub against his groin. 

Connor wrapped his arms around James as their lips finally separated. “James, I don't... don't you blame me for what happened today? It was all my fault.”

James' eyebrow quirked in a way that Connor secretly adored, not that he had told James that, he had been too afraid the man would laugh at him. “Ah, so you crept through the anomaly without anyone noticing and sent a herd of large...”

“Brontotherium” 

“Yes. A herd of those creatures that stampeded through to wreck the garden party.”

Connor blinked at James for a moment. “Um. Well, no.”

“Than how are you to blame for what happened today?” James asked before he sighed. “Don't tell me, your previous so-called boyfriends blamed you for anything that went wrong?”

“Um. Maybe.” Connor replied, adding at James' quirked eyebrow, “Yes.”

“I'm not like them, Connor. I love you.”

“You do?” Connor couldn't hide his surprise and closed his eyes as he waited for James to yell at him for making another mistake.

James didn't yell, instead his voice was long-suffering as he said, “You really are a bloody idiot at times, Connor.”

Connor nodded in agreement and waited for James to tell him to go, to get out of his life and out of the ARC. When James remained silent, Connor's mouth took control, “I'm sorry, James. I really am. I'll go.” He was silenced again as James kissed him. 

“I'm not about to throw you out, Connor.” James nudged Connor's chin until he looked into James' eyes. “I love you. Come to bed with me and let me show you.”

***

Connor was painfully hard at the wicked grin on James' face as his lover kissed his way down Connor's body. Connor let out a gasp as he felt James' warm breath caress his cock before his lover began to lap at the head. Connor couldn't stop his moans and cries and whimpers. Connor's hips bucked and he drove his cock deeper into James' willing mouth.

Connor moaned as he felt his cock slip free of James' mouth and he managed to lever himself onto his elbows. Connor looked downwards to where James lay grinning between his open legs and pulled him up for a kiss. “Please.” Connor needed James now, needed to feel him moving inside him, making them one. 

Snatching a condom from the bedside table, Connor used his teeth to rip it open. He looked at James in confusion when James took the condom from him and gently rolled it down Connor's own hard length. James' couldn't... none of his previous boyfriends had ever let him... he had always bottomed. Connor shook his head, there had to be another explanation... he realised what it was as he became aware of the cool silk beneath him. Of course, James just didn't want him to soil those expensive sheets with his come. “James? How do you want me?”

James smiled as he pulled Connor down for a kiss. “I think I should be asking that question.” He gently sucked on Connor's lower lip before pulling back so that Connor could look into his eyes. “Make love to me, Con.”

“What? Really?” Connor couldn't believe he had heard James correctly. He couldn't want Connor to top him, could he? Connor received his answer when James poured some lube onto Connor's hands. Connor's breath caught at the sight of James pulling his knees against his chest and holding himself open. 

Connor hesitatingly reached out to touch James with tentative fingers, biting his lip as he let one lubed finger slip inside that tight heat. He paused when James moaned and his hips bucked. Had he done something wrong?

“Please, Con.”

Connor whimpered as James reached down and began to wank himself. His head arched back as his hand steadily pumped his cock. A low, dirty moan dropped from Connor's throat and he pressed his fingers in deep, stretching James as slowly and carefully as he could as the need grew inside him.

Connor held his breath as he lined up, his head nudging against James' pucker before he rolled his hips forward and pushed inside. The hot, tight channel cradling his cock felt exquisite. Connor had to pause, and not only to allow James time to become used to him, but because Connor thought he'd come if he moved a muscle. He didn't want to disappoint James like that, not after he had let Connor top him. That thought had Connor biting his lips as he tried to control himself.

A hand swept down Connor's back to caress his arse. “You can move, Con.”

Connor managed to nod but he remained still. He just couldn't move. The feel of James around him was... He jumped when James swatted his arse, and both men groaned as it forced Connor deeper inside James. 

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.”

James snorted. “Good to know I rate an 'oh god'. He squeezed around Connor's cock as he continued, “Now, will you please fuck me before I freeze in this position. It would be rather embarrassing to have to call Ditzy for help...”

Connor stared open-mouthed at James for an instant before he noticed the smile flickering around his lover's mouth. “Tease.” When James merely quirked an eyebrow at him, Connor had to smile back before he began to move. Carefully pulling almost free before he slowly slid back in, balls deep. Now he'd started, Connor's fears faded as he became lost in the slow slip and slide, in the feel of James surrounding him, at the look on James' face. It was almost a shock when James orgasmed, his arse convulsing and squeezing tight around Connor and triggering his own.

Connor collapsed against James' chest and sighed as he felt James stroke his back. “OK?”

“Perfect.” James nudged Connor until he looked up.

“Oh,” Connor cried. “I should move.”

“You should?” James queried. “Why?”

“Um. So you don't get stuck like this.” Connor licked his lips as he looked at James. “Although you look lovely like that.” James chuckled and the sensation made Conor's cock twitch inside his lover's arse. “Bloody hell.”

James groaned softly. “The stamina of youth.”

Connor carefully slipped free and cleaned them both. He slipped into James' open arms, a wide smile on his face as he snuggled against his lover. 

“Good?” James asked as he pulled Connor hard against him. 

“Bloody good.” Connor sighed softly as James pressed kisses against his shoulder. “Um... James?”

“Yes?”

“Can I... um. You know...” Connor stumbled to a stop.

“Connor?”

“Canifuckyouagain?”

James chuckled softly at Connor's babble. “It you want too... I'd love to feel you inside me again.”

“I can?” Connor squeaked. He still had trouble believing that James had wanted him to fuck him in the first place... but again? “I love you, James.” 

Connor snuggled against James' body and drifted asleep, a dopey smile appearing on his face as he heard James whisper against his hair, “I love you too, Con.”


End file.
